


It's Cold Outside

by Amberlyne



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: It's AnK I/R we all know that's dubcon at best, M/M, dubcon, songfic sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberlyne/pseuds/Amberlyne
Summary: A cold night in Apatia when Iason visits Riki
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52
Collections: Ai no Kusabi Creative Challenge December 2019





	It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first week of the December 2019 #ankCreativeChallenge  
> Fic promt: Something that references or uses part of the song "Baby it's Cold Outside"

In Apatia, the residential area for the very elite, privacy was valued above all else. Every apartment was a unit on it's own, without any connection to other residences. Soundproofing ensured that not a single sound came in from the outside, even the windows so well insulated that the heaviest of storms rushed by without being heard. The inhabitants of the area could spend their lives watching the neon lights of Midas unfolding before them each night, while remaining in total isolation.

It got awfully quiet, Riki reflected as he stared out of the window and took in the blaring lights that burned his retinas, but he supposed it was worth it. The isolation was better than the constant fussing of Cal and the other furniture. Hell, it was way better than the snide remarks and the constant hostility the other pets in Eos had displayed towards him. Here in Apatia he might be alone, but at least his thoughts were his own. Spending his Wednesdays working for Katze was better than rotting away in Eos, a pet past his sell by date. 

Was this really what it came down to? Had he been whittled down so thoroughly that at this point he saw captivity in isolation as a reasonable alternative to captivity under ever watchful eyes? He did not want to go there. If he did he would have to get into the reason why he was there in the first place. The reason why the last years of his life had been a living hell, streaked with painful pleasures and amounts of humiliation he had not been able to imagine before. 

No, it was better not to go down that road. Riki lived his life, in the silent bubble, focusing on regaining the skills Katze needed him to have. He was out of practice and he knew it. And if he knew it, so did the others working the market. He might as well have had a huge bullseye on his back. Katze's protection of him was the only thing that stood between him and a bloody nose, or worse, until he got all of his skills back. And so he kept focused on the dataslate he'd been given to hone those skills. He allowed himself no distractions, no thoughts, no music, nothing. 

And therefore it got quiet during the days. So quiet that Riki’s ears had become hyper tuned to even the tiniest of sounds. He supposed it was to be expected. Insulated the apartment might be, but there were still sounds to be heard for a well attuned ear. Like the soft gush of the air that came through the air conditioning, the hum of the fridge in the kitchen, Riki's own breathing, the compacting of the pillows of the couch when he sat down.

Like the opening of the front door, barely more than a whisper. 

There was no doubt as to who had entered the apartment as the door closed again. Riki did not look up from the dataslate, he knew who was standing just inside the doorway. 

He could feel the gaze of the other person upon him. That gaze that looked straight through him, right down to his raw core, and that left him fraying at the edges, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. He felt his muscles tense, his heartbeat speed up. He could hear the blood that was rushing through his veins beating in his ears. All his efforts not to go there had been in vain now that the one person who could make him come undone just by being in the same room was here.

“Iason.”

No reply came. Riki had not expected one. Apatia was not Eos, but nothing had changed between him and the blondie as far as Riki was concerned. He would not come running as soon as Iason stepped through the door. He kept looking at the dataslate, even though his brain retained nothing from what he was trying to read. As the silence stretched on it became more and more difficult to not look up. He could feel the gaze boring into him. He knew what he would find once he would look up: icy blue eyes in a perfect face. Eyes that would have him begging for mercy before the night was through. Worse, eyes that would have him begging for more. 

Riki knew he couldn't win at the holding out game, but his pride demanded that he try each time. He kept reading the same line over and over, its meaning lost on him completely. The hairs at the back of his neck and on his arms stood up and a chill ran along his spine. His mouth was dry, but he had to try. He could feel Iason standing there, as if an electrical current flowed between them. 

The rustle of an overcoat being taken off made him finally look up.

“You don’t usually bundle up like that.”

Iason tended not to wear much of outerwear. The trip in an aero car from Eos to Apatia hardly warranted it. Specifically because getting to and from the aero car could be accomplished without stepping outside once. 

Perhaps Iason had not come from Eos. He seemed unperturbed by Riki's remark as he continued by taking off his gloves, neatly laying them on the side table. 

When Iason finally decided to speak his voice sounded as cool as the sleet hitting the windows.

“It’s cold outside.”

Riki could not resist offering a sharp tongued reply 

“Then why bother coming?” 

It made no sense to ask. He knew why Iason was here. Iason was here for the same reason why his own heartbeat sped up the moment he had heard that door open. Because even though nothing had changed, everything had changed. 

The fight had been long and after his return to Eos Riki had attempted to continue fighting it. Attempted and slowly failed. There was no denying the truth he had so harshly been confronted with during that one encounter with Iason in Riki's Ceres studio apartment. He had no illusions left. He craved Iason like a drug. But whether he could deny it or no, his aforementioned pride did not allow him to just roll over. He had to keep provoking Iason, or else he would lose himself completely. 

Iason raised a single sculpted eyebrow and calmly walked further into the room.

“No ‘I’d been hoping that you'd drop in’?” 

He approached Riki’s spot by the window with the precision of a stalking cat. Just like Riki knew, Iason knew, he had already won. Any fight Riki might put up now was only postponing the inevitable. But the fight still had to be fought. And as an almost smile tugged at a corner of Iason’s mouth Riki pushed back just a little bit harder. How much was enough to let him keep his pride? How long could he hold out before his resolve crumbled? How long until he would let Iason inject his poison into his veins? 

“I keep telling you, don’t expect to hear that from me,” Riki shot back as he got up, abandoning the dataslate in his previous seat. He knew Iason was only yanking his chain, provoking him in the same way he provoked Iason, and it was easy to swallow the bait. Too easy. Sometimes Riki wondered if Iason liked the fights he put up. He was sure Iason was at least somewhat amused by the current situation. The almost smile he had just observed, the relaxed manner in which the blondie made his way across the room towards Riki. He did not seem the least bit perturbed by Riki’s behaviour. In fact, his languid motions almost made it look as if he was savouring every moment of it. 

Riki stared at him and felt another shiver run down his spine. No matter what his mouth said, his body knew better. He  _ had _ been waiting for Iason to come. Even now, something invisible pulled him towards the blondie, whether he wanted it or not. The electric current between them was almost visible. The apartment suddenly felt too hot, even though moments before it had felt normal, perhaps even on the chilly side. 

Riki swallowed as he considered what was happening to him. The pet poison was working its dark magic. Was he going to keep putting up the fight and get dragged into whatever came after kicking and screaming, or was he going to hold his head high and admit to himself that he wanted Iason? 

“It gets quiet here though,” he heard himself mutter. Admitting to his desires then? He wasn’t sure what he meant by the remark. It wasn’t a full confession that he wanted Iason to be there. But what else could it possibly mean?   
He looked up and froze in his spot when their eyes locked. Realization dawned in the sharp blue gaze that pierced him. It rapidly transformed into triomf as Iason took another step closer. They were now toe to toe and Riki had to tilt his head upwards to maintain the eye contact. 

Slowly Iason raised a hand. It found its way into Riki’s hair where it forced Riki’s head backward even more, exposing his neck to Iason’s hot breath. Riki struggled to keep his own breathing under control. Having Iason so near, being touched by him after the time spent in isolation was almost too much. And at the same time it wasn’t enough. Riki’s body was starved. He needed more than just the touch of a hand. He needed Iason’s lips against his, Iason’s hands on his bare skin, and yes, Iason’s cock inside him. A shudder ran through Riki at the mere thought. Desire or disgust? He couldn’t tell anymore. 

And suddenly Riki felt a spike of anger tear through him again. His hands balled up into fists and pushed against Iason’s chest as he was fighting down the emotion that was making him shake. The way Iason always knew how to play him was too much. Staying away just long enough so that Riki could do nothing but surrender once he was under Iason’s hands. Not because he wanted to, but because his own body demanded it of him. Even now, angry as he was, he could feel himself gravitate towards the blondie. Longing to be touched, to be stripped bare, pushed towards and over the edge, until he was nothing but a bundle of broken nerves. 

Meanwhile Iason maintained his calm composure, planning every step. And that was what made Riki put his hackles up. What business did Iason have casually talking about the weather with him. Like Riki knew what the weather outside was like. He could see some of it through the window, but not even hear it, let alone feel it. Iason knew this, made use of it. Het knew how untouched Riki was. Even when Riki was let outside to work in the market, there was no one who touched him. Not a single friendly hand was held out to him. And so Riki’s body kept demanding his full surender whenever Iason reached out to him. 

“Damn you, keeping me here!” Riki forced the words out of his mouth through gritted teeth. But Iason remained unmoved. Taking hold of the fist that was pushed up against his chest.

“I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice.”

A thumb forced the curled up fingers to open and Iason pulled the hand closer and closer to his mouth. Riki wanted to wrench his hand away. But either Iason’s grip was too strong or Riki’s resolve wasn’t strong enough because it did not take long until Iason’s lips grazed Riki’s fingers. 

Riki felt his knees grow weaker. It would be impossible to keep up his anger and as Iason slowly sucked one of him fingers into his mouth Riki was no longer sure why he was angry in the first place. Iason locked eyes with him again and his brain simply stopped working. He needed Iason, right then, right there.

“Let’s go.” Riki’s free hand grabbed onto Iason’t free hand and Riki found himself dragging his tormentor towards the bedroom. Something beyond his control had decided for him, and now that he had set out on this path he was hurtling down it at breakneck speed. Iason did not let himself be pulled however. Instead opting to pull Riki back towards him and running a hand through the mongrel’s hair again. 

“What's your hurry?”

Riki almost groaned in frustration. Every last nerve ending in his body was on fire. He wanted Iason to stop playin coy and get down to that which they both knew the blondie had come for. Clearly it was time to become provocative in a different way.

“Isn’t this what you want? An obedient pet?” Saying the last word felt so obscene. Riki usually refused to refer to himself as a pet. But in the moment, with his body begging for release after just a few touches he no longer cared. What sense was there in holding onto pride when it was already shattered? He might as well be wholly damned at this point. 

Once again Iason proved that he seemed to like the fight Riki usually put up, because instead of relenting, his caress of Riki’s hair continued to ghost down the mongrel’s neck, past his chest, until a single finger was running a circle around a nipple that was clearly visible underneath the shirt Riki was wearing. 

“Don't hurry.” The words fell off Iason’s lips so easily, almost lazily. Suddenly he let go of his helpless prey and walked away, leaving Riki with his head spinning at the sudden loss of support. The blondie picked up a glass and a bottle of amber liquid from a shelve and wandered over to one of the armchairs that were situated in the centre of the room, next to a coffee table. His face bore an expression Riki had trouble to define. If he didn’t know Iason any better he would say it bordered on confusion, but it also contained something of amusement as well as thoughtfulness. At any rate it seemed getting straight to the bedroom was out of the question as Iason settled himself in the chair and took the stopper off the bottle. 

Riki breathed out through his nose, fighting to regain any part of composure. His brain was still befuddled with the promises Iason’s touches had made him only moments before. As a result his attempt at being snappy ended up sounding breathless and a little hoarse.

“You wanna play house? Fine, we’ll play house.”

The small smile of victory played around Iason’s mouth again, driving home the point that Riki was absolutely defeated and at the blondie’s mercy. 

“Put some music on while I pour.”

\---

Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, Riki felt himself come down from the terrible high. As his final orgasm had torn through him it had suddenly felt as if he was floating. No longer part of his own body, his consciousness drifting somewhere in the air. There was no pain, no pleasure, just blissful emptiness. Even breathing had seemed unnecessary, he was entirely at peace. Until suddenly he had been slammed back into him body. It lay on the bed, panting and sweating, not a single nerve that wasn’t on fire and tears streaming down its face. 

He looked around, the room almost seemed foreign. How much time had passed since Iason had arrived just after sunset? How many times had his body been forced to climax? Did it even matter? Had he really tried to rush into this? He couldn’t remember why anymore. His throat was parched as if he had inhaled a desert. Suddenly Iason was beside him, holding a cup of water to his lips. He drank eagerly, the cold liquid not only quenching his thirst but also helping to cool down the heat that still coarsed through him. 

When the cup was empty his head fell back onto a pillow. He simply lacked the strength to keep it up. His spine felt like jelly, a dull ache throbbed at it’s base. A cramp shot through his legs from time to time. His hair was plastered against his skull. All he could do was lie there, starting outside through the window. 

“It’s almost as if I can hear the wind.” His voice was barely a whisper, but he knew Iason had heard it just the same.

“Like I said, it's bad out there.”

Riki’s eyes drifted shut again. 

When he opened them again it was still dark, but whether that was because it was the same night or the next he couldn’t tell. He shifted slightly on the pillow. His body still hurt all over, but the heat was gone. The air in the room felt pleasant, not too hot, not too cold.

“Your eyes are like starlight now.” Iason’s voice startled him. He had not expected the blondie to still be there. The same night then? Surely Iason would have left otherwise. Then again, had Riki passed out like that from one of their thrysts before? He turned his head towards the voice. Iason was seated on the bed next to him. He was fully clothed again and seemed to have been reading something from a dataslate that he was still holding in his hand. He looked almost caring in the way he looked down at Riki. 

“Your hair looks swell,” he remarked as his softly petted the mongrel’s head. Riki found himself softly humming at the touch. It was soft, reassuring, like the hands that helped him drink water before had been. 

Iason bent forward, his hand resting on the bed for support as he leaned over .

“Mind if I move in closer?”

Some of the golden strands of hair tickled the side of Riki’s face as soft lips encaptured his. A hand ghosted past his side, awakening a screaming pain in its wake.

“No!” Riki choked. Involuntary his hands came up to ward Iason off. The touch had barely been a touch at all, yet it left him wanting to scream, he couldn’t take it. He had to make Iason understand. 

Iason lifted an eyebrow. 

“What's the sense of hurting my pride?”

Riki felt panic rise in his chest. How could he convince the blondie? How many times had he begged for mercy before, and how many times had Iason brushed it aside? Saying Riki’s body was more honest than his mouth. Not this time. If Iason touched him again he would black out and not wake up again, he knew it down to his marrow. 

“I... can’t.” He managed to croak. His throat was dry again. This time out of sheer terror. He wanted to curl up in a ball, to protect himself, but his muscles would not, could not move. 

“Don't hold out.” Iason whispered in his ear. A single finger trailed down Riki’s chest, down his stomach. And Riki screamed. A raw cry that died away in a broken sob. The finger stopped just above his navel. Iason relented and settled back into his old position. Sitting next to Riki, dataslate in hand. 

Riki jerked awake from a dream he wasn’t sure wasn’t a nightmare. Iason still sat next to him reading. Riki moved his fingers, finding that he was slowly regaining control over his muscles. He swallowed, trying to find his voice too.

“Aren’t you gonna go?” How long had it been? Surely Iason had to go sometime? Riki found himself longing for the solitude he had before.

Iason shrugged.

“I told you, it's cold outside.”

“Like you would let that stop you.”

“Look out the window at the storm.”

Riki managed to turn his head towards the window once more. Rain was plastering itself against it as the wind whipped the drops around the tall buildings.

“It  _ does _ look bad,” he admitted. There was nothing else to say. 

They spent the remainder of Iason’s visit in silence. There was nothing to say until they found themselves at the door. Riki’s legs still shook slightly whenever he tried to walk, but he refused to show that weakness, even though he knew he wasn’t fooling Iason. Iason in his turn did not point it out, allowing Riki that much dignity. 

Their eyes locked again. Iason ran his thumb across Riki’s bottom lip.

“Your lips look delicious.” His thumb and forefinger locked around Riki’s chin, tilting it upwards so he could place his lips against Riki’s. 

Riki let out an involuntary and tormented moan into the mouth that violated his, which Iason chose to ignore.

“Your lips  _ are _ delicious,” he remarked as he broke away.

“Let me go.” The words were out of Riki’s mouth before he could stop them. 

“You'd freeze out there.” Iason caressed Riki’s cheek with the back of his hand. Riki grabbed it between his own fingers and locked eyes with Iason one last time.

“That’s not what I meant.”

Iason made an amused sound as he lightly kissed the fingertips of the hand that had ensnared his.

“I thrill when you touch my hand.”

Riki turned away. He had known there was no reasoning with the blondie, but he couldn’t stop doing it. 

Iason sighed.

“How can you do this thing to me?”

Riki turned back, a confused look on his face.

“What thing?”

But Iason had already turned away and taken the last steps towards the door. As it closed behind him Riki wasn’t sure if he had heard Iason’s last words correctly. 

“Think of my lifelong sorrow. If you died…”


End file.
